Meaningless Oneshots and Occasional Drabbles
by cyrusdragon
Summary: Collection of oneshots, obviously. Most recent: for theavatar100's challenge Seasons. Summer in the Fire Nation Winter in the Southern Water Tribe. Implied Zutara.
1. Prince Zuko

**Prince Zuko's Diary… WHERE'D IT GO?**

**Damn… I forgot the page breakers and disclaimer… well, if it makes it any easier for you guys, I'll add the page breakers in with the SAME chapter (meaning if you already read the first don't bother reading it again).**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any related customs, logos, blah, blah, blah.**

**>>>>**

Katara lounged in the bushes. She wasn't trying to spy on the two Fire Nation guards; but she was having PLENTY of fun in doing so.

They were currently talking about Prince Zuko. Katara found that subject very interesting, because her friend had never liked talking about himself much, and, more importantly, because she'd always had a slight crush on him.

"Did you hear the news?" one of the guards was saying.

"Naw…" said the other.

"About Prince Zuko?"

"Naw…"

"About his _love life?_" Katara could have sworn she started to tremble.

"Naw…" Katara wanted to smack the guard. Just ask him what he wants to say already!

"About the waterbender?"

"Naw…"

"Well, news is he likes the one waterbender…"

"Naw…"

"The one that's friends with the Avatar…"

"NAW."

"The one named… ah… Katrina… Kat-ay-rah… Katina… Katra… Kat…"

"Naw…"

"Yeah."

"Naw way."

"Yes way."

"Naw."

"Yeah."

"NAW."

"Just… shut up."

"Naw…"

The other guard (the one that had a vocabulary that consisted of more than one word) turned on his heel and walked off. The second scratched his head and walked after him.

Katara smiled. Wait until she told Aang and Sokka!

>>>>

Katara walked up to Appa and jumped into his saddle, where the two boys were looking at something in Aang's lap. Sokka was giggling girlishly like he always did when he was doing something bad and Aang had a huge grin on his face, pointing to whatever it was in his lap.

"Guess what?" Katara asked. The boys spun around to face her, and Aang put the something he'd been holding behind his back.

"What?" they said in unision.

"Zuko loves me!"

"Really? Did you read his diary too?" Aang asked. Sokka elbowed him forcefully and coughed.

"Read his… read his diary?"

Aang blushed slightly and pulled out a book from behind his back. "Here, read," he said, opening the little red book to a certain page and holding it out to Katara. She hesitated, then took it.

It read:

_Dear Diary,_

_I am in love with the most wonderful Waterbender! She is perfect for me, and only two years younger than I as well! Though she has the most obnoxious brother who likes to eat._

_To be totally honest, I sometimes think… well, dirty thoughts about her._

Katara blinked. "I still can't believe you stole Zuko's diary," she said, closing it and looking up at the two boys, who were smiling sheepishly.

Of course, now would be the time that Zuko walked up. "Stole my what?" he asked.

Katara looked at Zuko. Zuko looked at Katara. Katara looked at diary. Zuko looked at diary. Zuko looked reaaally mad.

"You went in my room?" he asked, snatching the book from Katara. "I can't believe you, Katara," he said in disgust, then stalked off to the Fire Nation camp.

After four minutes of silence Katara turned to Aang and Sokka, grabbed their sleeves and drug them in the direction of Zuko's camp.

"Hey! Hey! Where're we going?" Sokka asked, struggling against his sister.

"To apologize," she responded simply.

>>>>

Katara knocked on Zuko's door, and after a minute it opened.

"What?" the prince stated flatly.

"I came to… uhm… apologize… for stealing your diary… it was these two goons that took it in the first place, anyway," she jabbed a thumb to Aang and Sokka, who were looking very embarrassed.

He paused, then said, "I really don't care."

Katara blinked. "What?"

"I don't care that you stole the diary, but I will be honest—I'm pretty irritated that they would go into my room."

"You don't care that they stole your diary?"

"Who said it was my diary?"

Katara blinked again. "What?"

At that moment Iroh walked up, nodded a hello to the four teens, turned to his nephew, and said, "Have you seen my diary?"

>>>>

End.

**There we go, complete with page breakers and disclaimer. Hope you liked it, all you first-time readers!**


	2. Uncle Iroh's Shoe

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or anything else related to the following oneshot, and I don't want to own, never will own, never did own, and am afraid of owning Uncle Iroh's shoe.**

**>>>>**

"Where are we going?" Iroh asked his guard, shifting slightly in the thick ostrich saddle.

"The city that you once lay siege to for six hundred days,though it refused to fall to you," the guard replied, his voice tinged with pride and bitterness. He ran the reins through his hand.

"Ah. Ba Seing Sei. My men had been fighting hard. We were tired. I was tired." Iroh paused to yawn and jangle his cold cuffs once. "I am still tired."

With that he closed his eyes and fell off the ostrich into the dust. His guard looked down, surprised, and signaled to the private to help him with the prisoner.

The two guards swung off their ostriches and _thump_ed onto the ground, and walked over to the man laying in the dust in two strides and scooped him up, one on each shoulder, gripping his arms tightly then hoisting him back onto the saddle.

As they did so Iroh opened one eye and looked back. A single sandal lay in the dust. He silently chuckled. He forgot to wash his feet last night and his nephew would not be happy, to say the least.

Iroh let himself be rearranged on the saddle so he would be less likely to fall off and then felt the rhythmic movement of the ostrich under him again. Just so he could mentally brag to himself about this latest tactic of his, he opened one eye as the ostrich rocked along and looked back at his sandal.

He smiled quietly to see the meadow vole from before scratching around in the dirt next to his shoe. He watched as it sniffed the sandal once, recoiled, obviously highly disgusted, bit part of the shoe, dragged it to the side of the path, dug a small hole, buried the shoe, and covered it up with a pile of leaves and then peed on top of it all.

Iroh blinked.

The vole blinked.

The vole twitched its nose, glinted its eyes, and smiled at Iroh, showing him teeth all the way back to its molars, as if to say, "sorry, sir, but something that smells like that breaks at least forty three fire codes and twenty two personal hygiene laws and lord knows how many all-for-the-good-of-mankind rules."

Then the vole happily scurried away, obviously quite proud with itself, knowing it would one day grow up to be a fine law enforcer.

>>>>

**Author note: I honestly don't know where that came from. If what the people (i.e. Iroh and the guards) isn't right, then sorry. I haven't been able to watch an episode of Avatar since the season finale, and I can't remember their exact words, but I think this is close. If someone can get exact quotes that will do and say so in your review and I can change this accordingly. If I feel like it.**

**Can be looked at as a sequel to "Prince Zuko's Diary" (which, I will repeat, was NOT IrohxKatara.).**


	3. Sunrise

**Drabbles are getting popular; though I've never been one to give into fashions, I suppose I could make an exception. Review, could you?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author: cyrusdragon**

**Word Count: 194 (whoops?)**

**Warnings: None**

**Challenge: None**

**>>>>**

The rising sun splayed itself across the eastern horizon on the Gugi Ocean. The vivid oranges bled with vibrant fingers of pink, framing a huge golden orb.

Only Iroh was there to enjoy it.

His nephew couldn't care less about such things as sunrises. He had Avatars to chase. No point in gawking at sunrises when he could be wasting it on a pointless quest.

The boy had used to watch sunrises. Not Iroh's traveling companion, the exiled Prince Zuko. Iroh's nephew, the smiling, happy Prince Zuko had watched sunrises.

Jee, Iroh's usual companion, was sleeping.

That was another man that would waste his life away in the army. Drafted a few years ago, Jee hadn't seen or heard from his family in too long. Too long to matter anymore. He made the best of it and fought.

The crew was sleeping (they would be up soon. Up and working). The helmsman was busy.

So Iroh did the looking for them. Young men that had their whole life to spare. One old man that knew better. So he watched.

_I will watch it for them. I will watch it for myself and for them._

_>>>>_


	4. Polar Opposites

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

For theavatar100's challenge "Seasons". I don't know what number it was. Criticism appreciated.

>>>>

Summer in the Fire Nation. The ground was chapped, the air was thick. Life wilted.

Zuko preferred fall (Azula loved summer), a rainier season, when things cooled and life took a shuddering breath and glanced over its shoulder at the dying season.

The mild warmth of the Earth Nation was an escape for him.

Winter in the Southern Water Tribe. White as noise, silent as the grave. The cold pierced the hardiest of animals, of people.

Katara preferred spring, a warmer month, if only slightly. It was a season easier for life to trudge wearily through.

The warmth of the Earth Nation was an escape for her.


End file.
